The End Of The Beginning
by shadowofddeath
Summary: Caine and Diana are leaving. Caine has seen this house, but is it the real deal? Could this be the beginning of a new life? CainexDiana OCxOC yummy. Rated T for loving moments, and some cursewords.
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia's POV**

Olivia stared at the object in front of her. Just stared. It didn't move. Didn't make a sound. She knelt beside it, listening for a sound. Nothing. Her fingers trailed down its length. They brushed lightly against the green grass below her bare, small feet. She wrapped her hand around the shaft of it, and ripped it up out of the ground. It was a beautiful tulip. It was bright yellow, and the only one of its kind in Olivia's garden. She stood up with creaky knees, and turned towards the large, peach house. She started to drag her feet through the too-long grass, reaching the light brown deck. It was that beautiful wood, the kind that made you want to sit down and stroke it. She stepped on the first step, her foot leaving the grass and connecting with a much smoother surface. She lifted her other foot, placing it on the step above the other foot. She looked up to see the only face she cared about anymore, the only reason for staying alive.

Her boyfriend, Kevin Aaron Jones.

Olivia smiled slightly, walking over to sit beside him in the middle of the deck. He lifted her into his lap, and she smiled softly. She looked at the tulip in her hands, spun it around a few times, and turned around. She lifted it so it was at level with Kevin's mouth, and he bit it and raised an eyebrow. Olivia laughed softly, moved the tulip, and leaned close to his face. Her long, straight, jet-black hair fell from her shoulders, and her silver eyes smothered him. He leaned closer, expecting a kiss. Olivia hopped up, and took the tulip with her into the house. Kevin chuckled for a moment, and looked up at the unreal sky. He stood up, and followed her into the house.

Olivia was kneeling beside her new tulip, looking at it with sad eyes. It had fallen from the counter, and a few petals had fallen off. She lifted her right hand on top of it, closed her eyes, and removed her hand. The tulip was back perfect again. She smiled, grabbed it, and stood up quickly. She banged her head against the table, and her plate of orange chicken and a glass vase both fell to the ground. She groaned loudly.

"Damn it." Olivia muttered, placing a hand over the glass vase. She hated doing vases. All the pieces would go into her hand for just a moment, just enough for them to sting badly, and then go back into the vase. She had knocked it down at least 3 times, but she kept repairing it. It was from her mom, who had disappeared one day. Olivia wasn't upset about it, but she needed something to remind her. Within seconds, the vase was brand new. She filled it up with water, and stuck the beautiful yellow tulip inside. She turned to the chicken, threw it away, then took the box, and restored the lost food. She could restore anything, except memories and lives. She could also teleport the house her and Kevin lived in to anywhere she wanted.

Olivia and Kevin always left their doors unlocked, knowing no one would find them. And if they did, Olivia would move the house 20 miles away, just like that.

"Baby, are you ready?" Kevin asked from behind Olivia. She flinched; she had forgotten all about her promise to Kevin. Not. She had carefully been avoiding the topic all day, but now, there was no avoiding it. She had promised to sleep with him. Promised. And he loved her. It would be okay, right? They were both virgins.

"Just…just give me like, an hour or two?" Olivia said. She glanced at the clock. 2:13 pm. "Yea. An hour or two." She repeated.

"Okay. Just tell me when." Kevin said. He jogged upstairs, and Olivia soon heard the sound of water running. Shower, she thought. She sighed, and went in the basement, coming back up with a sharp wooden thick and rectangular stick. She went back upstairs to the main floor in the dining room, and began acting like she was in a battle, swishing it this way and that.

**Diana's POV**

"I swear Caine, if this place is fake, so help me, I will kill myself. And don't try to save me." Diana said, trudging through the murky creek. She was soon face to face with Caine, his face angry.

"Don't threaten me Diana." Caine said. He turned and kept walking ahead. This time, he only had taken Diana with him on his journey. They were two peas in a pot. No Bug. No Penny. Diana and Caine. She was the only one he could trust, and vice versa. Diana rolled her eyes, and slipped and fell in the shallow creek. The dirty water splashed all over her, and she groaned. Caine turned, saw her down, and laughed slightly. He helped her up without using physical contact, and on they trudged. Diana shook her hair out, and Caine found the act mesmerizing. He stared at her, completely indulged. Diana looked up, and saw him staring at her. She glared back at him.

"What?" She said coldly. She wrung part of her shirt out, and kept walking. Caine just sighed, and followed behind. Diana gasped, and soon, he and Diana were on the ground, hiding. Caine was about to speak, but she shushed him quickly.

"Look." Diana whispered, grabbing his face and turning it forward. He saw it then. The unmistakable house about 20 feet away. Caine got an idea, and pushed Diana slightly.

"Cut it out!" Diana whispered harshly at him, nudging him back none to gently.

"Shut up Diana. Just shut up and listen. You're going to go in there. You'r-"

"No, I'm not." Diana argued. She felt the sharp sting of Caine's slap. Her hand automatically fluttered to her face, and she turned to Caine. His face was angry, and out of control. Diana knew she should be quiet, or she would go flying through the air.

"I said shut up and listen. You're going in there. Sneak in. Talk to the first person you see in there. Make friends. Then tell them, you mean no harm, and read him or her. Then you tell them about me, they let me in, bam." Caine said. Diana considered this. It wasn't a stupid idea. If it was a guy, it wouldn't be hard. Girls could be more difficult though.

"Fine." Diana agreed, a bitchy tone seeping into her voice. She stood up, walked right up to the front door, and pushed it open, no struggle. She looked around, and heard a noise. It sounded like someone was beating someone else up.  
"Ha. Hiiiiya! Oh! Whooshaa!" Diana heard. It sounded like a female voice. Diana followed the sound, and saw a girl, the back of a girl. She was swinging a wooden stick around, acting like she was in war. Diana chuckled, and then frowned. She took the back of the girl in. She was clearly pretty. She had long, dark hair, olive skin, and a beautiful body for her age. The girl heard Diana's entrance, and turned around, stick still in hand. She walked up to Diana, and held the stick with a shaky hand against Diana's chest. Diana didn't even flinch.

"Who…who are you?" The girl asked. Diana's frown lessened. It deepened again, because, well, this girl was gorgeous. Clearly getting enough to eat, not fat, but she had a gorgeous skin tone, and silver eyes. _Silver. _Totally unfair.

"Me? I'm Diana." Diana spoke, holding her hand out. Before the girl could accept it, Diana pushed the stick to the ground and grabbed her hand. 4 bar. Diana gasped, and released the girl. She smirked her old smirk, and leaned against the doorway, clicking her tongue.

"Well, well, well. Someone's got some kind of…well… _talent, _don't we?" Diana said. The girl stopped breathing.

"How…how do you know about that? And I'm Olivia." She said, voice shaking.

"I know that because when I hold peoples' hands, I can tell how many bars there powers are. Some people have none, some people have 4. You, my boyfriend, and this guy named Sam are the only 4 bars I've found. Interesting. So, what can you do?" Diana asked, one eyebrow raised. The girl relaxed, and shifted from foot to foot. Small feet too, Diana noted.

"I can restore things. Food, broken objects, almost anything. Except lives and memories. And phone service. Trust me, I tried." The girl said, chuckling. Diana froze at the words 'restore…food.' She quickly grabbed the girls' shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"You can restore food?" Diana said. The girl looked very frightened at Diana's action.

"Yes! I just said that didn't I?" Olivia said. She tore Diana's hands off of her shoulders, rolling them.

"I'm going to go get someone. Stay. Here. He's not a guy you want to mess with. He's the other 4 bar I told you about." Diana said. Olivia nodded feverishly. Diana busted through the front yard, and snatched Caine up.

"She can restore _food_!" Diana said happily to him, dragging him into the house. She drug him to Olivia, and she froze. There was a guy beside Olivia now, a hand on her waist. Hot, Diana noted. Olivia noticed Diana's companion, then remembered her own.

**Olivia/Diana POV**

"Oh, how rude of me." Olivia said, motioning to Kevin. He stared at them incredulously. He didn't trust them, she could tell. She pressed closer to Kevin, and she felt him relax a little.

"Diana, this is Kevin. Kevin, Diana. I'm sorry, but I don't know you." Olivia said to the strange boy with Diana. He was cute, but he was so skinny. Just like Diana.

"I'm Caine. And you are?" Caine asked, eying Olivia.

"Olivia. Nice to meet you." She said. Before he could respond, Olivia blurted out her the questions she had been holding back. "Are you guys eating? Caine, what can you do that makes you a four bar?" Olivia blurted. She blushed her soft pink blush, and Kevin pulled her even closer. She snuggled into his side, finding her happy place.

Diana rolled her eyes, knowing Caine would demonstrate his stupid power instead of just saying it.

"Not very much." Caine said, replying to her first question. "And watch." Caine said, smiling. He raised both hands, aimed them towards a stack of books on the table, and lifted them up from a distance. He twirled them around, and Olivia looked at them in a trace, mouth hanging open. Diana rolled her eyes, and Caine just chuckled. He tossed the books on the other side of the room, picked them back up, and placed them back on the table.

"I can also do that with people." Caine said, his eyes darkening. Olivia shuddered, and then looked at his and Diana's size again.

"You want something to eat?" Olivia asked, still snuggled into Kevin's chest. She then remembered her promise to Kevin, and she almost started kissing Diana and Caine. They had made the big moment between her and Kevin delayed. _YES! _Olivia thought. Caine and Diana nodded feverishly, and Olivia led them into the kitchen.

Orange. Chicken. There was orange chicken and fried rice on the table. Diana lurched at the chicken, and Caine went after the rice. Both plates were finished within seconds, and Caine smiled big. He turned to Olivia, who was looking at them with shocked faces, the way they had both wolfed down the food.

"We have everything and anything you think of. Ice cream, sandwiches, anything." Olivia answered, fridge still open.

~X~

3 hours later, Caine and Diana were stuffed. They had eaten until they could eat no more, and already, they were returning to their normal shapes. Diana's cheeks weren't hollow, and her legs weren't sticks. Neither were her arms. Just like Caine. Also, within those three hours, Caine and Diana had become best friends with Olivia and Kevin. They had all but begged Caine and Diana to live with them, they were so lonely. They accepted happily, and they were both taking showers in separate showers now. Olivia had restored electricity there, also. Olivia gave Diana some clothes to wear, and some makeup. Kevin and Caine had shared clothes too, and joked around. Diana had to sleep in the same bed with Caine, which she didn't mind. She hadn't had a good meal in ages, and after that, nothing could bring her high down. She took her shorts off, and slipped an oversized white t-shirt over her long hair. He put both hands on her bare neck, and flipped her hair from outside of the shirt.

Caine walked over behind Diana, took her waist, spun her around, and kissed her deeply. Her mouth tasted of the toothpaste she had just used, and she surprisingly kissed her back. He lifter her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her back to the wall, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, mingling his tongue with hers. She then pulled away, and laughed.

"Goodnight, Caine Soren, ex-leader of the FAYZ." Diana said, her old attitude returning. She pushed Caine off, went to her side of the bed, flicked the light switch off, and fell asleep. Her dark hair was in a messy array on the pillow, and Caine went beside her on the bed. He flicked the small nightstand light off, and slid under the covers next to her. He curled up behind her, and she didn't push him off. They fell asleep together, both smiling.

Olivia loved that she had company. She wouldn't feel so compelled to have sex with Kevin. She had made him sleep a little further away from her on the bed. She needed to consider how she was going to do this. She loved Kevin. And she had totally played him.

"Kevin?" Olivia whispered.

"Yea?" Kevin whispered back.

"Cuddle with me?" Olivia offered, a smile in her voice. Kevin chuckled, and wrapped his soft and muscular arms around her shoulders, snuggling his body to hers. She exhaled, and smiled.

"I love you Kevin. You know that right? And when we're both ready, it will happen. And it will be perfect. Absolutely perfect." Olivia whispered. Kevin didn't reply, but kissed the nape of her neck. And they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to The DiscoMonster, Unlucky Word Shaker, and ESpencer for being my first reviewers. I bow down to you. I am your slaves. **

**Olivia/Diana POV**

Olivia woke to the sound of moans, groans, and giggles coming from downstairs. She turned over, and saw that Kevin was still asleep. She silently stood up from the bed, stretched, and walked down the stairs quietly. She froze on the 8th step, wondering if they were doing something she should not intrude on.

_Well, it's my house._ Olivia thought. She shrugged, and kept walking downstairs. She saw Caine and Diana looking through the fridge, taking out food and shoving their faces with it. Olivia giggled, and Caine turned around, palms out.

"Caine. It's Olivia. Chill." Diana said through large bites of food. She swallowed the turkey breast sandwich she was eating, and wiped her mouth and turned to Olivia. "Hey Liv." Diana said with a small wave in her direction.

"Uh, hey. You know, if you want breakfast, you could just ask." Olivia responded, walking towards the pantry. She saw the butter grits box, and set it on the counter. Diana stared at it like it was the first time she had ever seen grits.

"What? You ever had grits before?" Olivia asked.

Diana nodded, but then shrugged. "At the academy we used to go to." Diana said, motioning to Caine. He nodded, and took over.

"They used to have grits like chunks. Dry. Nasty." Diana stuck out her tongue to approve what Caine said. Olivia looked back and forth between them, and laughed. She laughed so hard, she fell to the ground. When she stopped, she looked up to see a slightly angry Caine, and a confused Diana.

"I just think it's funny because you know, grits are supposed to be creamy, you know?" Olivia tried. Neither of them laughed. Caine's expression turned just like Diana's; confused. "You know, smooth? Edible?" Their expressions stayed. "Ah, forget it. Who wants cereal?"

~X~

Diana had not seen Captain Crunch in ages. Ages. It was her favorite cereal in the world, and in her opinion, the best cereal in the world. She had managed to wolf down 3 bowls, and a raisin bagel. Diana went into the drawer of clothes Olivia had provided for her, and took out her Coates uniform. It smelled AWFUL! Diana couldn't believe she had been wearing that thing for…for… how long had the FAYZ been going on? 7 months? Yes. Diana Ladris, beauty queen, had been wearing the same outfit for 7 months. She started to cry at the thought of how she must have looked.

Diana walked to the shower, and filled the tub with water. She layed her uniform in the water, and it instantly turned black with filth. Diana wiped her eyes, and used a little soap on the uniform. After 20 minutes of scrubbing, the uniform looked clean again. But there were still rips, tatters, holes, and everything on it. She sighed, and jumped at the sound of someone behind her.

"I can fix the rips." Olivia said, walking beside Diana. Diana's eyes flashed with hope for a second, and then she looked down.

"No, it's fine. You're already giving me a house. And food. Why should you have to fix stupid useless crap like this?" Diana said, pointing to the uniform. Olivia ignored her, and put her hands on the rips. They were gone instantly, and the uniform looked real again. Diana gasped silently, and turned to Olivia, one hand on her hip.

"Your boyfriend?" Diana asked.

"What?" Olivia questioned, standing up and looking at Diana with a confused expression.

"That Kelvin guy. Your boyfriend?"

"Oh, you mean Kevin?"

"Yea. Him."

"Oh, well, yea, I guess, kind of, you know, we like each other." Olivia stammered, blushing.

"He's your boyfriend." Diana said, no question in her voice.

"Yea." Olivia admitted, looking at the ground and smiling.

"How long you known him?" Diana asked, her round of questions starting back up.

"Before this…this parents mess. We were always kind of crushing on each other. He lived across the street, so when this mess happened, we stuck by each other." Olivia said, remembering the day she ran over to Kevin's door. They had held hands out of fear, and had been together ever since.

"Cute. How old is he?" Diana asked.

"What?" Olivia asked, snapping back into the present. "Oh. He's 14. His birthday is in two days." Olivia answered. Diana gasped, and looked at Olivia with wide eyes.

"He's turning 15 tomorrow?" Diana asked in a panicked voice.

"Uhh, didn't I just say that?" Olivia said. "What's the big problem?"

"The big _problem _is that everyone 15 and over disappears. You didn't notice that everyone older than 15 disappered?" Diana asked impatiently. Olivia's silver eyes widened until they looked like bottle caps.

"He can't leave me. I can't live without him. I'll, I'll die if he leaves." Olivia said quickly, her eyes filling with tears. Diana looked at her, and managed a small smile.

"Look. How about I make you…a deal." Diana said, folding her hands together. Olivia looked up at her, her silver eyes glistening with tears. Diana felt a flash of jealousy, but ignored it.

"A deal?" Olivia asked, voice quavering.

"Yea. Since you allowed Caine and I into your house, fed us, and provided hospitality, then I will tell you how to survive the big disappearance. Or poof, as I call it." Diana said, eyes closed off from any emotion. Olivia's eyes went somehow even wider with excitement, and she grabbed the sides of Diana's arms.

"Calm down. Jeez. Anyway, all he's got to do is say no to his parent." Diana explained, looking at her extremely chipped nails.

"What? All the parents are gone. What are you talking about?" Olivia pressed, releasing Diana but staying close to her.

"When you poof," Diana began. "You see one of your parents. It might be your mom, your dad, whoever. They greet you. They say things like 'Come to me, baby!'. They want you to follow them. But don't. If you say, 'Hell no bitch, I'm not goin nowhere!' then you come back here. If you embrace them…" Diana said, making a line with her index finger in the middle of her throat. "You leave this place and never come back."

"Where do you go?" Olivia asked, extremely interested.

"No one knows." Diana answered, face slightly frustrated she didn't know the answer. "No one has ever came back after they embraced their parents. Have you seen the wall, Liv?" Diana asked, looking up from her nails.

"Yea, I have. I tried to restore the flat grass that was there, so I could see what was behind it, but it didn't work. And I accidently brushed my shoulder against it." Olivia said, pushing her sleeve up to reveal a burn the size of a rubix cube.

"Ouch. Yea, I've touched it." Diana said. "You guys serious?"

"What?" Olivia asked, ready for another round of questions.

"You and Kelvin. Serious?" Diana asked. Olivia thought she was talking about the big step, and she flushed deeply.

"Why would you think that? I mean, no I'm still a virgin. I've never had sex okay? Never. Had. Sex. Okay? Me and Kevin, we're virgins. Extremely, oh no, I've not done it, ever before. No no no. No sex for me!" Olivia bubbled. Diana chuckled at the girl, so young, so naive.

"I wasn't talking about sex, Liv. I'm just saying, do you think you're in love with him?" Diana asked, still slightly laughing.

"Oh. Whoops. Yea, I think Kevin is the one." Olivia said, her flush deepening even more. Olivia decided to take the embarrassment off of herself. "What about you and Caine? Serious?" Olivia asked, eying Diana.

"Hm. We're not sure." Diana thought, remembering her words to Caine. They were in love. No denying it, no trying to hide it, it was true. Hopeless romantic, isn't that what it's called? Soul mates. Whatever. They were two pieces to a puzzle. "No, we are sure. I think it's real." Diana said absentmindedly.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Olivia said, smiling. Diana rolled her eyes, and started to brush her fingers through her brittle, dry hair. Olivia noticed, and got an idea.

"Come with me." Olivia said, tugging on Diana's sleeve.

"What?" Diana said harshly, not intending the venom in her voice.

"C'mon. Hurry up." Olivia said, ignoring it.

"Where are we going?" Diana asked as Olivia pulled her down the hallway, and into the second bathroom.

"I'm going to do your hair."

~X~

_Anyone else. _Diana thought. _Anyone else, I would not have let do this._ But Olivia was giving them a place to stay, food to eat, and comfort. And Diana was beyond grateful. Her and Caine were literally counting their days to death before they found Olivia and Kelvin.

Olivia's mom, for some weird reasons, had gallons and gallons of rainwater. Olivia said she had told her that it was the best for washing your hair. Diana had found this to be true. She had never felt her hair so soft before. Olivia treated her like a customer at a salon store, apron and all. Diana had to sit in a swirly office chair for 2 hours while Olivia worked the hair crimper through it. In the end, Diana's hair was soft like a cloud, and beautifully done. Olivia worked the crimper through the last section of Diana's hair, and dramatically collapsed on the floor, in exhaustion. Diana chuckled, and unplugged the crimper.

"It looks great Liv. Thanks. A lot. For everything. " Diana said, smiling and helping Olivia up. Olivia smiled big, happy with her work.

"You like it?" She asked, eyes excited.

"Didn't I just say that?" Diana mocked Olivia's famous line. Olivia laughed, and they walked to the stairs together. At the top of the stairs, Olivia froze, and blocked Diana from going down the stairs.

"Hey, what's up?" Diana asked, slightly frustrated. She had almost fallen down the stairs because of Olivia.

"You're going to wow Caine. Wow him until his eyes pop out of his sockets. Okay? Turn around, and go into the room at the end of the hallway. Hurry!" Olivia said, turning Diana around and pushing her. Diana flicked the light switch on in the room, and saw it was a closet. The biggest closet in the world. It was filled with dresses, and heels underneath all the dresses.

"Oh no." Diana balked. Olivia held her ground though, blocking Diana's exit. "I don't wear dresses." Diana confessed.

"Well, that's going to change. Tonight. Find a dress. If it's the first thing you find, then _I'm _going to pick it out. So, search. And get matching heels with the dress." Olivia asked, defiant. Her and Diana shared that. Diana groaned, but grabbed the second dress she found. It was black, with ugly red roses all over it. The heels she picked were even more horrendous. Olivia shook her head.

"Oh no. We're not wearing rags. I pick now. Mwahaha." Olivia laughed, looking through the closet. She came out of a mass of dresses, hair messed up like she had been in a tangle. She held up a dress that was strapless, and it was white. It had a soft, glittering pink vail covering the whole thing. Diana marveled in it's beauty. It almost made the pink veil look like pink snow. Diana looked at the white ankle wrap ballet shoes Olivia had picked to go with the dress, and Diana raised one brow in appreciation. The dress would come to about 6 inches above Diana's knees, and it was beautiful. Olivia squealed, and just for the fun of it, Diana squealed too. They ran off to the bathroom, and Diana tried the dress on.

"I look weird. My boobs look weird." Diana complained from the other section of the bathroom. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I don't care if one boob is invisible, you're wearing the dress. Come out, let me see it." Olivia said.

"No." Diana said from behind the door.

"Yes. I have the key to that door, if nessasary." Olivia reminded her, with a soft smile.

"UGH." Diana said, and swung the door open. Diana looked breathtaking. Olivia gasped, taking in the beauty of the dress, and then the double beauty of Diana and the dress.

"Perfect!" Olivia crooned. She took Diana, and put her in a chair. Diana sighed, knowing Olivia was about to do something else for Diana's apperance.

"It's makeup. Chill." Olivia said in a pleading voice. Diana nodded, giving in, and Olivia made her look even _more _breathtaking.

"You're way prettier than me." Olivia said in an envious tone. "I'm jealous."

"Me?" Diana asked, voice shrill. "Have you taken a look in the mirror lately? Because, even models would have died to look like you." Diana stated.

"Ha. But we don't have models anymore." Olivia pointed out.

"Good. So you have no competition." Diana said.

"How about we're equally beautiful?" Olivia suggested.

"Deal." Diana agreed, reaching back and shaking hands with Olivia. Once she was done with Diana's makeup, Diana stood up quickly and pushed Olivia in the seat.

"What are you doing?" Olivia demanded.

"_Your _makeup. Duh." Diana said in a matter-of-fact tone. Before Olivia could further object, Diana, fast as a cobra, applied the makeup in less than 3 minutes. Olivia's beauty was even more enhanced, and Diana smiled at her work. She quickly grabbed the flat iron before Olivia could keep protesting, and worked it though Olivia's long, black hair. When she was done, Olivia looked more like a angel than a model.

"Perfect." Diana said, finishing her hair. "Now for a dress." Diana stood up and dragged Olivia just like she had dragged her, and gave Olivia a pure white dress. It was fluffy, and it had small thin straps. It had a huge black bow in the midsection, giving Olivia a thin but not too thin look. Diana had found black ballet shoes just like hers. The only difference was the color. Diana squealed, and Olivia just frowned.

"Squeal with me." Diana ordered. Olivia laughed, and they squealed together. They walked, arm in arm, down the stairs to where Caine and Kevin were playing checkers. It was clear Caine was winning, checkers was a game he had never lost. Diana coughed slightly, and both men looked up.

Caine fell back. He stopped his chair right before it hit the ground, adjusted it, and stared at Diana some more. He was in a trance. He couldn't stop staring. He even drooled a little. Kevin was the same way. He just stared at Olivia. She raised an eyebrow at him, urging for a compliment, and he just kept staring.

"Boys." Diana muttered. Olivia nodded, and they both turned to head back upstairs. Caine held Diana in place, and since her arm was still around Olivia's, she jerked backwards too.

"Let. Me go, Caine. I waited for a compliment. I got nothing." Diana spat.

"No. You want a compliment? Fine. You look amazing Diana." Caine said, voice harsh, despite the compliment he gave her. He pulled her back towards him, ignoring her struggles, and stood up when he pulled her all the way next to him. Olivia was still attatched to Diana's arm, looking extremely frazzled. Caine released Diana, and Diana released Olivia. Kevin put an arm around Olivia's waist, and smiled down at her.

"You look great." Kevin said. Olivia hmphed in agreement, but she blushed anyway. Everyone just stood there. No one talked, no one coughed. Soon, things became awkward. Very, very awkward. Diana looked around, making everything even more akward.

"Well, I want another bagel." Diana said. She looked at the time. 3:18 pm.

"Me too." Caine noted.

Olivia had an idea that struck her.

"How about we have a bagel eating contest?" She asked. Everyone looked around, and Diana smirked.

"Game on."

~X~

In the end, Diana had won. Caine had tried to cheat, lifting up bagels from the package and placing them on his plate, then removing them, leaving the crumbs to look like he ate another one. But Diana had caught him multiple times in the act. The contest ended around 4:00, and they just talked. Caine and Diana talked about what everyone called the FAYZ, the poof, Coates, Sam Temple, everything. Olivia and Kevin talked about how worried they were when everyone left, and Olivia told the story of how her 15 year old cat had poofed too. That had gotten a good laugh. They all talked themselves to sleep. Diana was the first one asleep, and Caine had cradled her soft head against his chest on the couch. Kevin was the next, then soon after Caine, and then Olivia. Kevin and Olivia on one couch, Caine and Diana on the other one.

Still, no one had fully explained to Kevin how to survive the poof. And his birthday was at 4:27 am the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to my Number #1 fan, Unlucky Word Shaker. I love you forever. ESpencer and The DiscoMonster, I am still your slaves.**

**Also, to any new or old reviewers, I have decided to make a promise.**

**I, Kelsey Marie Leighman, promise to write at least 2,000 words in every chapter unless the world ends in the middle of my typing. Thank you. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**Olivia POV**

4:26:19 am is the exact time Olivia woke up. She groaned and looked over, seeing Kevin's face asleep next to hers. She smiled, and was about to wake him up and say happy birthday. She froze. Something inside her mind woke her up with a jolt.

His _birthday._

His _fifteenth_ birthday.

Olivia screamed and Kevin jumped up, looking around quickly. 4:26:34.

"KEVIN, KEVIN SAY NO!" Olivia screamed at him, pushing herself against his chest to have him there, to make sure he was there, to hold him tight.

"What?" Kevin said, still sleepy. 4:26:54.

"SAY NO TO YOUR PARENT!" Olivia yelled. "SAY NO!" Olivia repeated, but she repeated it to air. 4:27:01. Olivia cried out, and fell on the ground in a wilted heap. Diana and Caine had woken up, and Diana rushed over to her.

"What's wrong? Where's Kevin?" Diana asked.

"Gone. He's gone, Diana. I can't live without him." Olivia sobbed into Diana's dress. She still hadn't changed from last night. Diana pulled Olivia closer; appalled that Kevin would just leave Olivia. She looked up to the space where Kevin had been, and saw him reappear, a sad look on his face.

"Olivia." Kevin said. Olivia looked up from Diana's chest, and saw Kevin. She quickly stood up, and flung herself at him. She forced her mouth upon his and he raised an eyebrow in surprise. But he still had that sad look on his face. Olivia finally pulled her mouth away, and noticed his expression.

"You came back." Olivia announced, her eyes still slightly wet from the tears that had just flowed from her silver circles.

"Yes." Kevin said. His voice was strained.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Olivia asked, slightly worried. Kevin was always happy. He always had that grin in his hazel eyes, his tan always reflecting that. He was born with a tan. He stayed with a tan. He was perfect. His black hair swooped just above his eyebrows in a natural way. He had thin pink lips, and muscles. Not the scary kind of muscles, just the hot kind. He also had a six pack, Olivia had noticed one day. He had always gone surfing.

"I talked to her. My _mom_. She wanted me to go with her. To follow her. I asked her why she had left me. She kept telling me to come on. I urged for an answer, and I asked more questions. Where was dad? Where were all the adults? She stopped answering after a while. She wasn't…then she wasn't mom anymore. She was this monster. It screamed at me and threatened it would have me come to it. Sooner or later. And then, I was here." Kevin said, his eyes becoming even sadder.

Olivia touched one olive toned hand to his face, a reassuring motion. He smiled slightly, but it didn't touch his eyes. Kevin put one large hand to her cheek, barely brushing it.

"But I'll ditch anyone for you." Kevin said. They could barely see each other's faces in the dark, but they could see well enough. Kevin brought his lips down to Olivia's, and the world disappeared around them.

Olivia was ready. She knew it. She was breaking Kevin's heart constantly denying him. But hearing that, those six words, meant the world to her. She broke their kiss panting, but keeping his face close.

"I love you. I want you. Need you." Olivia whispered in the dark.

"As I need you. You're everything to me, Liv. And I love you more than you will ever know." Kevin whispered back, his eyes changing to love. They fell back onto the couch, and slowly and gently, not wanting to rush things, lost their virginity together.

**Diana's POV**

Diana and Caine went up to their room as soon as Olivia had said 'I need you.' They knew well enough what that meant. So they sat on their bed, both in the same clothes as last night, and tried to fall back asleep. Which didn't work so well, hence the noises coming from downstairs. After a while, Caine got up and shut the door. It helped a little.

"So." Caine said. Diana could tell by his voice that he was hoping he would get something like what Kevin had just got.

"Don't even think about it." Diana said harshly.

"Why Diana? Why do you tell me that you love me, then just deny me?"

"Because, as crazy and messed up as this sounds, I do love you. And I know that you love me. And I deny you barely anything Caine. Are you mad because I won't sleep with you?" Diana replied, raising an eyebrow. The only light on in the room was the nightstand light, and it was very dim.

"No. That's not it. You manipulate me. You…you play your little games with me. You don't even want to kiss me." Caine said.

Diana laughed. "If you haven't already noticed Caine, I manipulate everyone. I play games with everyone. And I have kissed you." Diana reminded him.

"But not willingly. And I don't want to be everyone. I want to be something special."

"You know, maybe you are. Have you ever thought about that?"

Caine bit his thumbnail, a habit he did when he was agitated.

"Aw, am I confusing wittle Cwaine?" Diana said, putting her bottom lip out.

"Shut up Diana." Caine warned.

"Does Cainie want his mwamwy?" Diana continued, standing up in front of him.

"I said, shut _up_." Caine warned his tone harsh.

"Oh no, Caine doesn't want his mommy. Because she left him. Ditched him. _Manipulated _him." Diana spat.

Caine pushed Diana against the door, one hand raised above her cheek. Diana's eyes were closed and she was rigid, waiting for the hit. When it didn't come, she sighed and looked in his eyes.

"When is this going to stop Caine? We're not even 20 yet, hell, not even _16 _yet, and we're beating on each other. Well, you're beating on me." Diana said wearily, glancing up at his hand that was still raised. Caine pulled away like he suddenly realized what he was doing was wrong. Very, very wrong. He looked down at his hands, and shook his head. He looked up at her, his eyes slightly showing fear.

"What's happened to me, Diana? What have I turned into?" Caine asked.

Diana sighed happily, overjoyed he has finally seen the monster he had turned into.

"An overcontolling, possessive, rude, asswiping bastard." Diana said. Caine winced, and Diana reached out and touched his face.

"But hey. If you're all that, then I'm even worse." Diana said, trying to comfort him. She never comforted him. Ever. But she felt the need to at this moment. Caine smiled.

"I love you too, Diana. You know that. Even through all this, I loved you. I didn't trust you at times. But I don't know why I didn't. You were the only one on my side this whole time." Caine said. Diana gasped at his…his…niceness.

"I told you to trust me." Diana harshly reminded him.

"And now I do. And I always will from now on." Caine replied.

"Pinky swear?" Diana said, adding some lightness to the situation.

"Pinky swear." Caine agreed, intertwining his fingers with hers. He made his thumb connect with her thumb, and pushed it down.

"Hey. This is a pinky swear, not a thumb war." Diana argued.

"You want a thumb war? Because I can beat you. Bad." Caine said.

"You're on." Diana replied, sitting on one side of the bed, hand out with her thumb in the air. Caine sat on the other side, wrapping his hand around hers.

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war." Diana announced, going after his thumb. He used his telekinetic powers to hold her thumb in place, and he placed his on top of hers easily.

"That's cheating. And you know it." Diana huffed, snatching her hand away.

"No it's not. It's using my extraordinary abilities to my advantage." Caine said triumphant.

"Cheating." Diana repeated. Caine sighed and leaned against the backboard of the bed, Diana laying down next to him.

"Call it what you want, but I won." Caine reminded her.

"No. If you hadn't cheated, then I would have."

"Would have, being the key words."

"Whatever. Player hating on my mad thumb war skills?" Diana challenged.

"Hating? Skills? You? No." Caine replied, slyness seeping into his attractive smile. Diana's heart skipped a beat.

Why did he have to be so cute sometimes?

"Not cheating? You? Psh." Diana retorted.

"I never cheat." Caine replied, widening his eyes to look innocent. Diana rolled so she was on top of him, and he looked at her curiously.

"No. Not that. I want to see if you can not look at my boobs for five minutes with me laying just like this. If you do, that's cheating. Starting now." Diana challenged. She adjusted herself so that her boobs were pushed up on Caine's chest, and he could _feel _them. He took a deep breath, and looked up at the celing. She pressed further onto him, and he couldn't help it. He looked down and stared at them, the two plump circles on either side of Diana's chest. She smiled smugly.

"Cheater cheater." Diana mocked, rolling off his chest. "You didn't even last a minute."

"That's a lie." Caine accused. "And anyway, you were doing those things to me."

"_Things?_" Diana asked, rolling on her side, propped up by her elbow. One eyebrow was raised in his direction.

"Yes, things. Tempting me." Caine replied, stealing her position. He shuffled over close to her, and inhaled her scent.

"Am I still doing that?" Diana breathed as Caine's mouth went to her neck.

"Yes. You are. By being you." Caine replied, trying to move his face down to the two little things that had been begging for his attention. Diana pushed him away from them, but still kept his face in mere centimeters of hers.

"Well. Being me is what I do best." Diana said, smirking. Caine pressed his lips upon hers, and lowered his hand down to the small of her back. He pulled her hips closer to his, and pressed his mouth to hers once again. Diana slightly parted her round, plump pink lips to his and he kissed her deeply. He flipped her so that she was on top of him, and they made out intensely. Caine was more than surprised when Diana tore down the buttons of his shirt; they popped everywhere. She ripped his shirt open, exposing his abs that were very prominent, and lay her chest against his and kept kissing him. He moved one hand from her hips up to the top of the zipper of the dress on her back, and slowly moved it down until he could not do so anymore. He quickly pulled it off without his hands, and saw that Diana was wearing a black strapless bra, and black silk panties to match. He appraised her body, and returned his lips to hers in a greedy way. Diana put both hands on either sides of his face, as to bring him closer, but instead broke the kiss.

"That's enough, Caine." Diana panted. She rolled off of him, but curled into his side. Caine sighed, and looked at the clock. 4:45 am.

"Not nearly enough, but it will have to do." He said, bringing his lips to her hair and inhaling her scent again.

"Gnite." Diana mumbled. Within seconds, she was asleep. She should be, she had woken up far too early. Caine fell asleep not long after, and suddenly realized that the noises downstairs had stopped a while ago. Maybe they had heard them, maybe not. But his mind became a haze, and he went into a deep sleep.

**Olivia/Diana POV**

Olivia felt weird. Her body tingled in places where they shouldn't tingle. She was slightly sore, and it had been nice. Very, very nice. Her body had a soft pink blush all over, and a small flush in her cheeks. Olivia had been surprised that it wasn't awkward. It was natural. It just flowed. They kept it short and sweet, and made sure that there were no risks of her getting pregnant. That would be the last thing they needed. They hadn't used a condom because they couldn't find one, so she just made sure that she didn't push Kevin off the edge.

_Fourteen. _She thought. _Fourteen, and I've already lost my virginity. _But I've already lost my parents, also, she bitterly reminded herself. She found her dress, slipped it over her hips and settled it into place. She kissed Kevin on the couch; he had fallen back asleep, and covered his naked form with a large brown blanket. She went upstairs to the shower, and took a calming moment to herself. Her lips were a little bit swollen, and she seemed to have a hickey on her neck. Oh god. Be great for Diana and Caine to see your love marks. She walked to her and Kevin's room, combed out her long, luscious hair, and threw one of her mom's old lace nightgowns on.

She reached over to the nightstand, dug in the drawer for a granola bar wrapper, and she held it in her hand and concentrated. She felt the granola bar restore within its package, and she quickly ate it up. She then turned off he nightstand's light, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unlucky Word Shaker. – Gets #1 Foam Fingers and loud horns –**

**Since you are my number one fan, I shall be your number one…writer happy reviewer? :)**

**The DiscoMonster, ESpencer, Sunshine In The Rain (new reviewer! :D), and MissFearless11. I LOVE YOU. I write because of you guys. ENJOY CHAPTER 4. – Removes red curtain and displays -**

**Diana's POV**

Caine was having a wet dream about Diana. A very, very vivid one, at that. He tossed and thrashed, and the movement had Diana awake soon. She put one hand on his bare stomach, and slightly rocked him back and forth.

"Caine. Wake up." Diana said to his sleeping from.

And that's when a large amount of some strange, warm, white, gooey liquid appeared on Diana's hand.

Diana shrieked.

Caine woke with a start, quickly looking around and feeling the moisture on his pants. His face turned bright pink, and he saw Diana's hand, dripping with his liquid.

"EW CAINE THIS IS _SO _DISGUSTING!" Diana screamed at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault, okay? And keep it down before you wake Olivia and Kevin up. It was an accident." Caine said harshly.

"AN _ACCIDENT_?" Diana continued to scream at him. "YOU DON'T JUST…JUST…POUR YOUR STUFF ON SOMEONE AND CALL IT AN ACCIDENT!"

"Well, I'm sorry Diana, okay? Does that cover it? I'm sorry." Caine replied, voice dripping with anger.

"NO, CAINE SOREN. SORRY DOES NOT EVEN BE_GIN _TO COVER THIS. YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS." Diana screamed at him. She was about to continue, when she heard Olivia knock on the door.

"Is everything okay?" Olivia asked, about to open the door.

"Hide me!" Caine whispered urgently to Diana. "Just, lay on my stomach or something, I don't know."

"No you sick, perverted bastard!" Diana spat at him. "You just put your stuff on me and expect me to help you? I don't think so!"

"Come on! Hurry up!" Caine whispered back angrily.

"No! Hide yourse—" Diana began, but she was lifted by strong, heavy, invisible hands to Caine's lap. She groaned in disgust as she felt the liquid on her hand, now covering the back of her T-Shirt, sleep shorts, and some of her long, luscious hair. Right as Olivia walked in.

"Hey, I heard screaming, is something wrong?" Olivia asked with her innocent silver eyes.

"No, nothing at all." Diana and Caine replied at the same time. She quickly turned around to glare at him with her dark, beautiful eyes.

"Are you sure? Cuz, I'm positive I heard yelling." Olivia replied, frowning a little bit in concentration.

"Must have been a bad dream." Diana suggested, and Olivia shrugged and walked out, closing the door behind her. Caine sighed a sigh of relief, and Diana froze when her back pressed against Caine's chest.

"What…what is that?" Diana asked, her anger boiling up again.

"It's the morning." Caine replied in a harsh whisper.

"Oh my god, Caine, so help me if I don't kill you with my bare hands now." Diana whispered back, climbing off his chest. She tried to lift her brown hair up from her T-Shirt, but found it was covered in the white substance.

"EW EW ew, it's everywhere!" Diana shrieked quietly. She quickly grabbed some clean clothes, and headed into the shower. Diana took a 45 minute shower, scrubbing vigorously everywhere. Her hair shined like the sun by the time she was done, and her skin tingled from the scrubbing. She wrapped a towel around her hair, and one around her body when she heard the knock on the bathroom door. She rolled her eyes and opened it, seeing Caine. She almost closed it again, but he held it open with his stupid power.

"Can you please hurry? I need to wash the sheets before someone other than you and me sees them." Caine said quickly. Diana leaned against the doorframe, and saw his clothes were still dirty. She turned away from the horrendous sight.

"Give me a few mins." Diana said, closing the door before he could protest. She shook her hair out, and combed through it with one of the million brushes Olivia had. She then grabbed some Cherry Blossom lotion, and was about to apply it when she saw the color of the substance she was about to rub on her skin.

White. It was white.

Diana groaned and closed her eyes while she put it on. When she was done, she quickly put it away and got dressed in a cute tank top Olivia had given her. She also picked up the shorts she had randomly grabbed, and sighed. They were the shortest daisy dukes Diana had ever seen. Of course she had grabbed those. They probably wouldn't even fit.

But they did. And Diana flaunted around in the mirror, and played with the little rips in them, and the brown belt. She smiled in the mirror, noticing how her gums were completely healed and her cheeks were not hollow anymore. Her self-primp was interrupted by an impatient knock at the door. Diana rolled her eyes, tossed her dirty clothes in the bin, and opened it. She saw Caine, and above his head the ruined sheets. She rolled her eyes and stepped past him, and walked downstairs for breakfast.

Raisin bagels. Granola bars. Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Captain Crunch. Raisin Brand Crunch. Man. Olivia must like the crunches. Diana settled with a Brown Sugar Cinnamon pop tart, and waited patiently for the toaster to ding. When it did, Diana almost had a heart attack when she saw Kevin jump on the couch.

"GOOD GOD!" Diana exclaimed, putting one hand over her beating heart. Kevin swiveled around at the sound of her voice, his expression mirroring hers.

"Oh, hey! Good morning." Kevin said, blushing and pulling his shirt and jeans on underneath the blanket.

"You scared the living shit out of me." Diana accused.

"So did you." Kevin replied, smiling and standing up. "Are those Pop Tarts?"

"Yea. Want one?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"Yea, no prob. You got a nice girlfriend." Diana commented.

"Olivia? I know. She's the best. I couldn't ask for anyone better. She's nice, funny, caring, swee-"

"I didn't ask all that Kevin. I just said that you do." Diana snapped. Her mood was changing wildly.

"Okay. Sorry?" Kevin said, wondering why Diana's mood had changed so fast.

"Yeah. Whatever. Here." Diana said harshly, shoving the pop tart at his face. It was hot and it smashed into his cheek, and Diana stormed away. Kevin frowned in confusion, shrugged, then picked the pop tart off his face and ate it.

Diana walked to the back door, and looked out the glass sliding screen towards the little, breathtaking, out-of-a-movie pond Olivia had been tending to. Diana slid the door open, and stepped onto the soft, wood deck. She felt a small breeze, and Diana liked it. She smiled, and walked into the green grass. She said Indian style on the edge of the pond, and dipped her long fingers in the water. She then uncrossed her legs, and dipped them in the pond. The chill of it sent a pleasant shiver up her spine. She kicked her toned legs, and laughed to herself. She then remembered the pond she had at her old home, and started to cry. She remembered her mother. Her before vegetable mother. Her beautiful, caring, sweet, and nice mother.

"_Diana!" her mother called. "Breakfast is starting! Let's make your favorite!"_

Diana had been 4 years old at the time, but she remembered it perfectly.

_Little Diana dashed down the stairs, her spiraly brown curls bouncing with excitement._

"_Wafflwes!" Diana exclaimed, seeing the box on the counter. She could never pronounce it right, but her mother always smiled when she said it the way she did._

"_Yes sweety! Now hurry up make them! Daddy said he's so hungry, he might eat the box up!" Her mother exclaimed with a smile. Diana's big, beautiful brown eyes turned bigger, and she gasped._

"_Daddy eats waffle box? HURRY MOMMY! MAKE BEFORE DADDY EAT BOX!" Diana exclaimed. Her mother laughed and kissed the top of her soft head. Diana went in the fridge and grabbed two eggs, and dropped both of them._

"_Whoopsies!" Diana said, a small, sad smile crossing her face._

"_It's okay sweetie." Diana's mother crooned, cuddling her small face in her soft, warm hands. "There's more!" Diana nodded, and her mother and her fixed the best waffles in the world._

Diana's flashback ended, and a small part of her broke. She would give anything, anything to go back to that time. That place, her mother, her family. Her family. Her. Family.

"Diana?" Caine asked, walking towards her from the deck. Diana's head swung around, and she saw the only face she could really say she loved. She stood up, removing her toes from the pond, and walked over to Caine. She lightly pecked him on the lips, and interwined her fingers with his swinging them side to side, side to side.

"I love you." Diana crooned. Once again, another drastic mood swing. Caine frowned in confusion.

"Okay, Diana. Are you okay?" Caine asked. Diana's eyes filled up with tears. She tore her hands from him, and the tears bubbled over.

"You didn't say it back!" Diana cried. "You don't love me! No one loves me!" Diana sobbed. Caine frowned even deeper, and wrapped his arms around Diana's shoulders. She smacked his hands off, and glared at him.

"Don't touch me! I HATE YOU!" Diana screamed at him. She ran back into the house, slamming the door behind her. She ran up to their room, and saw the clean sheets. She yanked them off the bed, and sat in the middle of the matress and tugged hard on her hair. A few strands fell out, only a few, and she closed her eyes. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and ran to the bathroom. She pulled down her shorts, and saw red.

Red.

All over her shorts.

And her panties.

Diana screamed.

Olivia came running in the bathroom, and she saw Diana's shorts, and didn't look up any higher.

"Oh, God! Uhh, I think my mom has some of those helpful things? I'll get you some new clothes." Olivia said quickly, blushing a deep pink. She came back seconds later, and slid the sweatpants, panties, and the pad under the door.

"Thanks." Diana said quickly. She changed her clothes, and slid up her panties with the pad on. It felt weird. Like a diaper. She placed her ex-favorite shorts in the bin, and sighed. There was no way she would be able to get that red out. She washed her hands, adjusted the sweatpants, and stepped out of the bathroom. Olivia met her there, and Diana jumped a little.

"I can restore the shorts, if you really liked them." Olivia suggested.

"Would you really? They were really cute." Diana said, unusual happiness in her voice.

"Yea no prob!" Olivia said, pushing past her to the bin.

"Thanks again." Diana said before walking downstairs. She made a grilled cheese sandwich, and thought about how she really was a woman now.

Was she ready for that?

It was such a big jump, and so early. There was enough shit in her life, and now she had to deal with some monthly crap. All Diana wanted to do was just take a Tylenol, and take a nap.

And that's exactly what she did.

**Olivia's POV**

Oh my god. That was the scariest thing Olivia had ever seen. There was blood! BLOOD! Not like a little drip, but a lot! Olivia ran downstairs to tell Kevin, then reminded herself that he may not want to hear it, and Diana probably wouldn't want Olivia to tell him. Instead she wrapped her little hands over Kevin's eyes, and smiled.

"Guess who." She said in a deep voice, trying to sound unlike herself. He smiled , turned around, and kissed her lips passionately.

"Hmm. Unless I just kissed Olivia's twin, then it was Olivia." Kevin said, eyes still covered.

"Uhm." Olivia said, still in the same deep voice. "This is Mikey man. You're gay. You just kissed me."

"Mikey, man, do you have soft lips." Kevin said, knowing it was Olivia. She giggled, she couldn't help herself. She removed her hands, and stared at him with her glowing silver eyes.

"Kevin, man, I do have soft lips." Olivia said, not changing her voice.

"Soft lips I want to kiss again." Kevin replied, putting his hands on Olivia's face and bringing it towards his.


End file.
